Alustriel Silverhand
| true name = Dlaertha | alt_spelling = | titles = Lady Hope | aliases = Elué Dualen | nicknames = | home = The High Palace, Northbank, Silverymoon | formerhomes = Bluetower | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = 729 in 1491 DR | patron deity = Mystra | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 762 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Elué Shundar, Dornal Silverhand | spouses = | siblings = Seven Sisters | children = Many sons and daughters by different fathers though 12 of her sons have the same father | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Chaotic good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic good | challenge3e = 28 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Lady Alustriel Silverhand (known as Elué Dualen to the elves) was a human wizard who served for many years as the ruler of the open city of Silverymoon, and later as the High Lady of the League of the Silver Marches, a confederation of various states in the areas around Silverymoon (Mithral Hall, Everlund, and Citadel Adbar, to name a few). She was a powerful mage, being one of the Chosen of Mystra and one of the Seven Sisters. She was known for her love and devotion to her people, something especially unusual for many people who hold political power. Therefore, she was extremely popular in Silverymoon, and most of her subjects would do anything in their power to prevent any harm from happening to her. She was considered a wise and fair ruler, but she did not hesitate to be ruthless when needed (i.e. in diplomacy). Appearance Apart from being an intelligent, wise, and charismatic leader, Alustriel was also very beautiful. She had warm and compassionate eyes that sparkled like a sun-dappled river and a flawless, warm face. She was just shy of six feet tall, possessed the silver hair and everlasting youth common to the rest of her sisters and was most frequently seen in public wearing light robes and carrying her unicorn-headed staff of Silverymoon. Relatives In addition to her siblings, the other six of the Seven Sisters, Alustriel had many children. Most of these children had different fathers but twelve males, all half-elves with the surname of Aerasumé (elven for silver-moon the evening, in the ancient elven tradition of naming orphans for where they were born), had the same father, a tall elven lord who helped Alustriel gain elven support for the expansion of Silverymoon but was thereafter killed by orcs. These sons names were Andelver, Boesild, Dolthauvin, Elinthalar, Ghaelryss, Inthylyn, Lilinthar Aerasumé, Methrammar , Naerond, Raerilarr, Tarthilmor, and Uoundeld. Collectively, these boys were known as The Tall Ones and were all warriors of some skill. Not much is known of her other children. Aims Alustriel always sought to create a realm that would radiate glory and culture, much like the elven kingdom of Myth Drannor. Despite her desires, she knew that sometimes another course of action would be appropriate, such as when she once denied the dark elf ranger Drizzt Do'Urden entry to the city in order to maintain good relations with nearby Nesmé. Such unavoidable injustices made Alustriel cry however. Eventually, as Drizzt became more accepted in the general area (and regarded as a hero by many), he was allowed into Silverymoon by Alustriel. They became friends over the years, where she and Drizzt (along with Drizzt's companion, Guenhwyvar) repeatedly spent time alone together in Alustriel's home. History Born Endue Alustriel Silverhand in 762 DR, the second child of Elué Shundar and Dornal Silverhand. She and her older sibling Syluné were taken by a disguised Mystra, after their mother's death, to the home of the minor lord and Harper known as Thamator the Old. Mystra persuaded him that the two girls were in fact his nieces, whom he thought had recently died with his brother and sister-in-law. Thamator had hoped to train them both as rangers and groom them for a future with the Harpers. Unfortunately for him, neither girl took to the life of a ranger, though Syluné instead manifested magical power and was apprenticed to a master, Endue did not and led an unhappy childhood disappointing her foster-father. When she cast her first spell defending herself from the unwanted advances of a young man though, Thamator was delighted at the ability and intolerance of cruelty that she demonstrated and assigned her a Harper mage in his household as her tutor. Alustriel quickly took to adventuring but had very strong ideas about fostering peace between all races and promoting the arts and so abandoned her wanderings early to travel to Silverymoon and see her ideas realized. She traveled in disguise in 815 DR to that fair city, taking the name Elué Dualen and demonstrating magical prowess far surpassing what her apparent age would have suggested. She became fast friends with the High Mage Amaara Nharimlur and her sister Lynnàsha. The three of them created Silverymoon's famous moonbridge and established the Lady's College. Then, in 857 DR, Amaara named Elué High Mage when she retired. In 861 DR, Alustriel met and fell for a fellow Chosen of Mystra named Sammaster. Unfortunately, in Alustriel, Sammaster saw the beauty of Mystra herself - a beauty that was out of his reach - and he became obsessed with Alustriel over the next three years, trying to entirely dominate her. When Alustriel decided that enough was enough and ended their relationship, Sammaster didn't take it well. Under the influence of Algashon Nathaire, Sammaster attacked his former love in 875 DR and Alustriel had to call upon her fellow Chosen, Khelben and Laeral to save her. A year later, in 876 DR, Alustriel left Silverymoon, taking Lynnàsha, Lynnàsha's lover Tulrun and all of their apprentices to the outer planes to battle a tanar'ri lord with designs on the north, leaving a council behind to pick her successor. Lynnàsha died in the fighting and Tulrun disappeared. Alustriel's apprentice Tanalanthara Mytersaal, who she'd sent back from their quest to defeat Lashtor, was now High Mage of Silverymoon. In 1235 DR, Alustriel's beloved Silverymoon was at risk of again coming under the sway of evil. Shaloss Ethenfrost had exploited the situation in Silverymoon and proclaimed himself High Mage of the city while it was besieged by the Black Horde. In the ensuing Battle of Tumbleskulls, Alustriel and her sister Storm led an army against the orcs, breaking the siege, then Alustriel personally killed Ethenfrost in spellbattle. Alustriel ruled Silverymoon as High Mage (with no disguises this time) for nearly a century-and-a-half, rising to become widely heralded as the most beloved ruler in all Faerûn. Post-Spellplague It was believed that Alustriel died at some point following the Spellplague, given that the Forgotten Realms Player's Guide states that "High Lady Alustriel's line carries on in the form of her son..." In fact, she and her sister Laeral Silverhand hid among the monks of Candlekeep to prepare the destruction of the wards so that no one could use them to get control over the Weave. In 1487 DR, Larloch foiled their plans and absorbed the wards. Shortly thereafter, Alustriel, Laeral, Elminster and the Srinshee prevented Larloch's ascension to godhood. Alustriel is still a chosen of the restored Mystra. Bibliography *A Harper's Guide (1264 DR) *To Harp and to Help (1271 DR) *To Harp and Help-An Addendum (1294 DR) Appendix Images Image:Alustriel.jpg|Art by Matt Wilson Image:Alustriel2.jpg|Art by Richard Sardinha Image:Alustriel3.jpg|Art by Valerie Valusek Alustriel-p55-Arnie Swekel.jpg|Alustriel holds court. Art by Arnie Swekel. Further reading * * * * References Connections de:Alustriel Silberhand Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Archmages Category:Inhabitants of Silverymoon Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:The Seven Sisters Category:High Lords of the Silver Marches Category:High Mages of Silverymoon Category:High Mages Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of the High Palace Category:Inhabitants of Northbank